1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a hermetic motor compressor in which a coolant gas recycled into a closed housing is fed into a compartment separated from a cylinder head of a compressor, a coolant muffler connected to the cylinder head and an outlet pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hermetic motor compressor. As shown in FIG. 1, a compressor (2) and a motor (3) are held in a hermetic housing (1) under the condition that the compressor (2) is directly connected through a crankshaft (4) to the motor (3) and the compressor (2) is placed at lower position. A recycling coolant gas is fed through an inlet pipe (5) connected to the housing (1) into the housing and is diffused as shown by arrow lines and is passed through an inlet hole (6a) of a motor cover (6) and an inner part of the motor (3) and further is passed through an inlet port (7) into the compressor (2) to be compressed at high temperature under high pressure and is passed through a cylinder head (8) and a coolant muffler (9) connected to the cylinder head and is discharged out of the housing (1) through an outlet pipe (10).
The cold coolant gas diffused in the housing (1) heat-exchanges to the outlet pipe (10), the muffler (9), the cylinder head (8) and a lubricant oil (11) and is fed into the inlet hole (6a) of the motor cover (6). Therefore, the coolant gas is heated to have a large specific volume whereby a compression efficiency of the compressor is disadvantageously inferior.
There is another conventional hermetic motor compressor in which the inlet pipe (5) and the inlet hole (6a) of the motor cover (6) are coaxially placed to face each other (not shown) so as to prevent the diffusion of the coolant gas in the housing (1). In this case, if a coolant liquid is fed through the inlet pipe (5), the coolant liquid is directly fed through the inlet hole of the motor cover into the compressor (2) whereby a liquid compression phenomenon is resulted to disadvantageously damage parts of the compressor and the bearing.